


[Podfic] The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale by Margo_Kim read by ThreePenny

by Threepenny



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Character in distress, Gen, POV Original Character, Pastiche, Podfic, Radio, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threepenny/pseuds/Threepenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City Council announces a new secret law. The Night Vale Astronomy Club has officially denounced the existence of stars. The Night Vale Historical Society is throwing a barbecue for a tragedy that no one is allowed to talk about. It's the usual week's news in Night Vale except for one tiny detail-Cecil isn't the one reporting it. And as Head Intern Jessica ignores her normal inclination to not do any work ever (you don't become head intern by being a go-getter) to fill in for him while Carlos conducts his desperate search, she's beginning to think that maybe Cecil isn't the only one who'll disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale by Margo_Kim read by ThreePenny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911481) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale by Margo_Kim read by FearlessJones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964965) by [fearless_jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_jones/pseuds/fearless_jones). 



So, Margo_Kim wrote this absolutely awesome fanfic called "The Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale" which can be found here:

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/911481>

 

One day, I decided to read it, mix it, and make a podfic of it, which can be found and downloaded here:

<https://soundcloud.com/three_penny/the-untimely-disappearence-of-the-voice-of-night-vale-podfic>

 

The goal was to make it sound as close to an actual episode as possible, despite the people above me deciding to have a stampede while I was recording. In the context of the story, could it be the chaos in the studio surrounding the disappearance of Cecil? No, probably not. But, it could be!

 

 

 


End file.
